OUT THERE FANFIC Way Out There
by TalleyAnne
Summary: 2 new girls move to australia and Miller and Reilly are the main focus...until Aggie steps in and realizes her true feelings for Miller...Fiona's internet talk sessions with a mysterious male could lead to fatal endings...READ! REVIEW! ENJOYYY!!!


HELLO this show is called Out There its on Noggin…. Um im writin it for Emily! Whoo hoo…. It includes both of us…Enjoy

Chapter 1

            "Gah, this box is really, really REALLY heavy," grumbled Talley Rodgers as she lugged a giant brown box marked shoes upstairs to her room.

            Her friend, Emily Jones, was close behind her with a tiny box marked Emily's Junk.  "The box (yeah, the box) is HEA-VY!" sung Emily cheerily.

            Talley half groaned, half smiled.  Emily was always singing about random stuff like salad dressing.  The girls had met 3 years before at a private school in New York and they were both very interested and influence in the arts program there. So they were there in Australia to further continue their studies at The Australian Center for Fine Arts; they were boarding in a house together with the principal of the school, Mr. Cornwald and his wife.  They had moved into their rooms today.  The girls had been there for bout a week and stayed in the bonus room and had painted and decorated yesterday.  Their furniture was already in, but the girls were transporting clothes and other stuff.

            Talley reached the top of the stairs and wobbled into the room she had claimed as hers. If you turned right, that was the Cornwald's room and a closet, and left was a bonus room, half bathroom, and a full bathroom connected the girls' rooms.

            Emily followed her down the hall, a few steps away from Talley's room, and set her box down in her bedroom.

            Emily was still singing about the box, now in a high-pitched weird voice.  Talley opened her shoes box and screeched.  There was a giant black spider thing in her white sandal.  She threw the shoe out the open window and ran downstairs, shrieking and screaming.  She HATED bugs.  Her mom said that there would be a LOT of them in Australia.

            Emily thought this was funny.  She laughed and followed Talley.  Talley had thrown open the front door, passing the Cornwalds, and ran outside, brushing her shirt and pants as if there were bugs.  She was still yelling and screaming.

            Emily laughed still, and Talley glared at her a few seconds later, when she was done searching herself for spiders.  Talley snarled a little and grabbed Emily into a headlock.  Emily was kicking and screaming and Talley was laughing.  The girls looked up as they heard twigs cracking.  They saw two boys coming out from behind the house.

            One of them was really cute, with brown hair and glasses, and the other was your typical California Boy, blond and blue.

            "Hey!" The one with glasses shouted.  "Is this your shoe?" He held up a white sandal.

            They got closer, and Talley realized that the one with glasses had really pretty eyes.  His eyes traveled from Talley to Emily.  Emily was wriggling, and Talley was staring at the boy, unable to speak for once.

            "Oh!" Talley said, blushing.  She let Emily go and Emily stood up, looking annoyed, flattening her hair.  Emily looked up at the boy with glasses.  She felt her knees weaken.  He was kind of cute!  The other boy was okay, but he was average.  This boy was cute in a different way.

            "I'm Emily Jones," she said, since Talley just seemed to be standing there.  

            "Im Miller.  McKee."  They shook hands.  Emily smiled brightly at the other boy.

            "Im Reilly Evans.  I uh, moved here from Connecticut.  I live with my aunt and uncle."

            Emily held out her hand.  "Emily.  Talley and me are boarding with the Cornwalds up the road.  We start school at Wilson Academy tomorrow."

            "Cool," Reilly said.

            "Yeah, we go there," Miller said, excited to be able to see more of this Emily girl.  For once in his life he was not thinking about Aggie Thackery, the girl he had been infatuated with for a year.

            There were a few moments of silence while all 3 stared at Talley.  Emily was surprised Talley didn't start drooling; she was looking at Miller like he was Orlando Bloom or Shane West (her favorite actors from the U.S)!

            Emily rolled her eyes and elbowed Talley.  She jumped.  "Oh, yeah I uh, Im Talley, Talley Rodgers.  Nice to meet you two."  She shook Reilly's hand, then Miller's, not wanting to let go.  His eyes were so…nice!  She was staring at him so much she didn't notice Reilly eyeing her with increased interest.

            Talley stuffed her hands in her jeans pockets.  She had noticed Miller looking at Emily.  She didn't really feel angry, just a bit competitive, like she was determined to get this boy to like her.  But, she didn't like to go rushing into things.  She didn't even know what kind of guy he was, just that he was good looking.

            Reilly asked Talley where they moved.  "Oh, we came here from New York, in the states," Talley said.  "Have you ever been there?"  Reilly and Talley began chatting on about states, and moved on to California, and how great surfing and skim boarding was.

            Emily desperately wanted to talk to this guy!  She glanced at his black t-shirt.  "The Clutch Monkeys?" She asked, nose crinkling.

            Miller looked down.  "What?  Oh, them.  Never heard of them?"

            "Nope sorry, are they big over here?"

            "Well…no but I like them a lot…they're my favorite.  Say ……who are the Weezers?"

            Emily stared at Miller as if she didn't here what he said.  "What?" she asked in confusion.

            "The um, you're T-shirt," he said, cracking a smile.

            "Oh!" Emily could feel her face starting to redden.  "Yeah, um," she looked down at her shirt.  "They're a band.  Weezer."

            "Cool," said Miller with a smile.

            "Yeah, cool," Emily said softly.  

            There were a few seconds when nobody moved.  Reilly and Talley had stopped chatting, and Miller was looking at Emily with a smirk.  She was standing very still, staring at Miller with a dazed expression on her face.  

            Talley stifled laughter.  "Looks like someone's got the hots for Miller," Talley whispered to Reilly, and they both laughed.  Talley had resorted to making fun of Emily; if she couldn't get the guy's attention, make fun of the person who could.

            Talley punched Emily in the arm.  Emily stumbled.  "Hey! Ouch!" she protested, giggling a little.

            Talley rolled her eyes.  "Well, you weren't MOVING!  Did you hear any thing Reilly said?"

            Emily blinked.  "Reilly said something?"  

            Talley rolled her eyes again.  Miller looked down at the ground, smiling.  He realized what was going on, but he wasn't quite sure.  

            "Yeah, um Emily.  Reilly and Miller were on their way to meet a couple of friends when we met."

            "You mean when you threw a shoe at them…" Emily interrupted.

            "Yeah, whatever.  Well they want us to come.  You know, show us around and everything."  Talley was looking forward to this to try to get Miller's attention.  Emily could kick herself for staring at Miller too much, and Reilly wanted to talk to Talley some more.  Miller just wanted to get going.  If he weren't home by 6 for dinner and to baby-sit his sister Sam when his dad went to 3rd shift at the market, he would be grounded for another week.

            "Well," Reilly smiled and spoke.  "Lets go!"  Reilly grabbed Talley's hand, out of fun, and Talley giggled.  They ran ahead and crossed the creek on the way to Fiona McDaniel's house.

*~*

Hey! Whoo hoo a first chapter!!  YAYY

            *{~talley~}*

(and Emily hee hee)


End file.
